30 Minutes with Detective Donald Flack Junior
by Leslie Emm
Summary: In response to the shuffle challenge. 10 songs, 3 minutes per song...hence the title. Not my best but a lot of fun to write :) M for swearing.


**30 minutes with Detective Donald Flack Junior.**

(Title – average 3 minutes per song, 10 songs = 30 minutes :D)

In response to Madison Bellows shuffle challenge over on the forum. The challenge was :

___Pick a character or pairing._

___Turn on your "music player" and put it on random/shuffle._

___Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the ficlet; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

___Do ten of these, then post them._

I chose Don Flack and with my eclectic taste in music was rather apprehensive as to what I'd end up with! I stuck to the rules, however I did edit later and add a description of each because I feared the fic itself may not make the setting in my head very clear. Some are written from Don's POV and some in the 3rd person.

Enjoy :) leave a review, do the challenge yourself, it's harder than it looks! I've done these before and had forgotten how taxing writing a ficlet in 3 minutes is!

**Queen – Another one bites the dust (Oh this was just heaven sent!)**

_Needs no explanation whatsoever does it really...?!_

'Bang Bang Bang'

Don Flack ducked on instinct as the sound of the bullets whizzed over his head.

"Shit" he gasped as one hit his vest, the vibrations were uncomfortable but not unbearable so he carried on. Surging upwards and releasing a hale of bullets towards the bad guys, sliding back behind his cover and reloading again before repeating the actions.

Suddenly the room was bright and he glanced to his left to see Adam Ross grinning at him and he came back to the AV lab.

"Pretty neat huh?" Ross grinned as Don removed the vibrating vest and headset.

**Howie Day – Collide**

_Lovely lovely song about realising you are in love, so I've been incredibly mean and set it on the night following Angells death in the form of a letter from Don to Jess._

Jess,

Baby this morning I realised what I already knew, I love you. With my heart and soul and every part of me. I wish I'd told you this morning, I wish I'd had the guts to because as I wanted to as I watched you sleep next to me, and then wake with that lazy, sexy smile of yours. But I bottled out, I couldn't think of the words to let you know it wasn't just a line, it wasn't just something I'd thought up, it was real.

But you know that right? You laugh at me when I give you a line, brush it off, and for a long time I wondered if you were just having a bit of fun at my expense, watching me fall over myself to get you. But then when we're on our own you don't laugh at me, when I tell you you're beautiful and I don't think about it, you don't laugh. You smile and kiss me.

When I screwed up over the IAB investigation you forgave me. Can you forgive me now? For screwing up again and not telling you what I should have?

**Tears for Fears – Everybody wants to rule the world**

_Young Flack...'nuff said!_

Officer Donald Flack Junior stands on parade with the others, dress uniforms pressed within an inch of their lives and shiny faces and shoes. But this is no ordinary parade, this is _it_. End of police academy. This time tomorrow he'll be out patrolling the mean streets of New York as a fully fledged officer and he feels on top of the world.

_This is the first day of my life_ he thinks _What I was born to do_.

He knows he's still got a long way to go, that best behaviour is just one thing he needs, but right now, he stands there basking in his future and the promise it holds. With the pride of his parents clear and the world at his feet, Donald Flack Junior grins smugly at the camera.

Right now he could rule the world.

**Green Day – Holiday**

_I often detect a whiff of dislike from Flack where bureaucracy is concerned..._

"I said NO! Flack!" the Captain yells again as Flack prepares to go forward again.

This time his control breaks and he goes back.

"Damnit SIR!" he roars "We're sittin' here twiddlin' our thumbs in the sunshine an' there's a maniac in there with a gun! It's a damned school!"

"I am well aware of that" cap issues back "But protocol is to await back up...not charge on there all guns blazing..."

"They. Are. Shooting. Kids" Flack explodes back "A team of three of four of us can get in behind them and..."

"Wait for ESU!" Cap retaliates.

Suddenly Don is flanked.

"I'm taking two of my men in" Mac Taylor says in a dead voice.

"Taylor! Orders are..."

"I don't care" Mac responds "Detectives Hawkes and Messer have voluntered"

"And Detective Flack" Don glares at the captain.

"I _Order_ you...!" Cap yells, though no one knows quite _who_ he's ordering.

"Yeah" Flack throws over his shoulder "Send me a memo"

**Bryan Adams – Summer of '69**

_Ah youthful memories..._

The first strains of the guitar started and Don leaned over and tipped the radio volume up a notch. He smiled, one hand lazily out of the window and one on the steering wheel, fingers tapping away. He didn't mind so much being stuck in traffic when his mind could wander back to the 'good ole days'.

Oh he remembered 'standin' on his momma's porch' all right, only it was him doing the promising. The song was right, they were young, they needed to unwind and let off steam in the long summers where school was a distant memory.

Ah...those were the days.

**Let loose – Crazy for you**

_Self explanatory – brought the Angell/Flack car scene straight into my mind when the song opened._

_'Did you just break out your game on me Detective Flack?'_

Damned right I did Detective Angell. Tease.

Even though there's no more than hot looks and the occasional 'accidental' brush between us right now, oh and the Industrial strength flirting, I know what I'm missing just by looking at her, and I want some. Bad.

I know we shouldn't and I know there's no way I should have come onto her like that, but right now I'm not thinking with my brain. Rather another part of me that's got the floor right now, and most of the time when she's about.

To hell with it...Irish coffee it is.

**Evanescence – Bring me to life**

_Bear in mind all I have seen of Lovato is snippets on the net as we haven't has series 9 here yet on 'normal' tv, so if I don't have her in character or their relationship right then...sorry._

Heaven help me, and I mean it. Jess forgive me...But can I forgive myself?

I've felt like half a man since that morning, that morning that Jess died, and the awful events afterwards. I learned I was capable of things I never thought possible. Love, and killing someone for no more reason than revenge.

But Jamie...hell she's sorta shoved her way under my skin, and worse than that, I think I like it. I've felt dead for so long I forgot what it was like to feel alive, like _this_ anyway.

She's like the light at the end of a very long tunnel and I'm moving along towards it, I'm drawn and I want to. It's like the ending of an awful dream, where my heart is waking up again after so long being held on ice.

**Don Henley - Boys of Summer **

_Because you can't get enough Angell/Flack..._

"Hey Angell, quit flirtin' with anything with a di...testosterone and get your ass over here" is what I mean to say.

What comes out is a strangled "Humph" as I watch her ease the path with all these damned male models. Some of them young enough to be...well, a lot younger anyway.

She gorgeous, and she knows it right now, smiling and shimmying between them, batting her eyelashes as she asks questions, lapping up the attention...

I feel like arresting them all just for that, but then she turns and grins at me, the _exact_ grin she had last night, and this morning too, and I know that these guys don't matter at all, I'll be getting all that again tonight, and it'll be exclusive.

**Kim Carnes – Bette Davis eyes**

_Because Stella gets everywhere...!_

Describe 'Stella Bonusera'. Yeah, not as easy as it sounds.

Stupid team building exercises. Wish they'd just let me do my job, I'm built with the team, thanks.

Stella, Stel, Detective Bonusera...Well she's short, and has bouncy hair and can be kinda serious. She's got a range of swear words that make _me_ blush when she gets going, and I consider myself a pro at that sort of thing. She's serious and it takes a while to get to her fun side, but when you see it you'll never forget it, she's funny, dry and witty. Guys find her stand offish, I don't, maybe that's 'cos I've never hit on her (too scared) the thing that makes Stel stand out the most though are her eyes, so expressive and so passionate, you can tell what she's thinking just by looking at them. They've made me shut my trap on a few occasions.

**Kaiser Chiefs – Ruby**

_Bit thin as I was too busy singing along to the song and Ruby is the name of character I am using for my new story so I got a bit confused...But essentially it's how Don met Devon who appears as his girlfriend in the 'James Bond' episode._

Uh oh there she is, that blonde, again.

"We must stop meeting like this" I say, best smile, narrowed eyes, Flack charm on full...

"Why?" she counters me "It's fun"

Fun for whom? I think, I'm not your type and I'd say you're not mine but hell, you're hot, female and interested. If I _have_ a type that's it. Only thing is...I quite like being your 'bit of rough' and I'm under no illusions that's what I am, some tough guy cop that you can show off to your friends...

Ah well, did she say my place or hers...?


End file.
